


Games of black, red, pink and ash

by tomcollins



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomcollins/pseuds/tomcollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Karkat has stated that trolls are driven by the two primary emotions, hate and pity. However the other trolls seem to be capable of the full spectrum of emotion familiar to humans and given the corruption of their society by outside forces and revelations about their uncorrupted society, it is likely this statement is part of the beliefs of the corrupted society and not accurate"<br/>-http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Quadrants</p><p>In an AU where everything is pretty much ok, Karkat Vantas continues to be the biggest "doesn't give a shit" troll out there.<br/>he wasn't ok with the humans. They were something new and a threat to everything I cared about. But what if these humans start to grow on him? a little game of quadrant vacillation</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DamionCATHONAL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamionCATHONAL/gifts), [OneOddKitteh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOddKitteh/gifts).



His name: Karkat Vantas, and boy was he pissed off. But of course, When was he not? But this time it was a real doozy, he knew! It had been a few of those human months since they had been on LOMAX and he was sort of getting into a routine of waking up, hating his existence and watching these asshats bulshit around for hours.  
But anyway, He was still REALLY pissed. That stupid asswipe Dave had drawn one of those human bulges on his head. It was COMPLETELY EMBARRASSING,and you know what the others did? just sat around laughing and giggling. not one of them told Karkat. Not even one of them. Karkat looked up at the sky and sighed. He was currently situated on this big red rock thing, otherwise known as his recuperacoon (except nothing even fucking close) or his "bed". It was needless to say that Karkat hated this place. It was green, red and filled with these stupid skull things, at least LOPAH had cool boring stuff like jagged rocks and blood. Karkat looked to his left. A little while away Karkat saw Kanaya and Rose leaning over a book. Goddamn it they were being all lovey dovey again. Karkat groaned. He had tried to choose a rock that was as far away from the others as possible but John had said "stick together" uuuggghh. Rose looked up from the book and waved. As an automatic response Karkat snarled. He honestly mean to do it but Rose flinched and returned to her reading. Karkat swore he could see her muttering to Kanaya. Yep. She was. Karkat knew because Kanaya glanced up and Rose panic and usher her down. Karkat groaned once again and fell back. His head hit the rock and pain spread through him.  
"Skreeeee!!!!" He shrieked. The inner crab acted inside him and he jumped up onto his rock and entered the crab pose. as the stars cleared from his eyes he saw Kanaya and Rose giggling. Kanaya lent forward and whispered something in her ear making her fall backwards in laughter.  
"ARRRHHH!" Karkat shouted. He jumped down form his rock. His ankles buckled and he fell forward onto his knees and then faceplanted, his butt in the air. Karkat huffed. He couldn't be bothered moving and he honestly didn't care anymore. He just lay there for a while. He thought for a bit. Jade had told him about this human concept of "Karma". Karkat didn't really listen but he got the gist. He had learned to tune most of the humans out. Dave he still couldn't, but he'd learn. Maybe this Karma thing was happening to him. He did admit he was a bastard to nearly everyone.

Karkat heard a chuckling behing him, he turned his head a bit but still couldn't see who it was. Karkat growled.

"What are you doing down there Vantas?" a familiar voice laughed.  
Dave Strider's face appeared in front of Karkat's, except it was upside down. Dave was using his dumb god tier powers to hover over the troll. Karkat snarled and swiped at Dave's shades, trying to get them off his face. Dave just doged his hands and continued to laugh.

"I fell over." he muttered.

"What you fall over fall?" Dave asked, cocking his head.

"I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE YOU DICKWAD!" Karkat shouted.

"whoa there, calm down buddy!"

Karkat smashed his face into the hard ground repetitively before resting it there. He felt something move beside him so he made a noise into the dirt.  
"Bad day?" Dave asked.  
"Bad couple of months." Karkat muffled into the ground.  
Dave sighed and put his hand on the back of Karkats neck at the base of his hair. He started to ruffle it slightly and Karkat sighed and relaxed. Although dave was a dick and was absolutely infuriating, he was a good bro. Dave continued to run his hand through Karkat's hair, moving upwards so he was at the top of his head. Dave had seen a while back that Karkat was upset. He certainatly wasn't having the best day. It didn't help that Dave had drawn a dick on his face in his sleep. Dave also didn't mind petting Karkat's head. It soothed him, and Dave would always help a homie. Karkat soothed Dave sometimes too, when he had the nightmares. Karkat understood. They would sit up some nights on a rock and just talk about anything. It was cool.  
Dave looked at his hand moving in a particular patten on Karkat's head. His eyes swept his horns. Dave wondered about them sometimes. He had asked Karkat what the go with horns was but he never answered. Dave couldn't resist. His fingers crept to the edge of the horns and touched lightly. The scene suddenly changed. Dave swore it was the fastest he had ever seen a troll move. It was almost as though he flash stepped, but that wasn't possible, only he and bro could do that. A menacing snarl ripped from Karkat's throat. Karkat's teeth closed on Dave's hand, tearing the skin. It turned into something like a cat fight. Karkat clawed and growled at Dave.

"KARKAT NO!" He heard Kanaya scream. Dave was pulled away just as a book came flying at the violent troll. Karkat stopped in shocked at realisation of what happened. Kanaya stood before him, a book at the ready. Karkat looked past her to see Rose pulling an almost frail Dave away as he clutched his heavily bleeding hand and swearing.

"Shit." Karkat whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Her name: Terezi Pyrope, and calming down Karkat was what she was meant to be doing, but she didn't really know what to do. Terezi honestly would much rather take justice on this crime doer but Kanaya had told her to keep him calm, "It's for Dave's safety" she had said. Terezi sighed. She would do anything to protect a civilian! Especially Dave though... He was cool. Terezi of course, had not seen the incident happen, she had been drawing with the WV again because that seemed to be one of the main pass times here, when she heard the commotion. She rushed over as quickly as she could but by the time she got there Kanaya was holding Karkat back with a book and Dave was being taken away. Terezi had done an investigation (asked Kanaya what happened) and she had come to the conclusion that this was a case of assault! And what was the motive of this case you may ask? Well... Terezi didn't know, she hadn't bothered asking Karkat really... Speaking of Karkat, Terezi looked behind her briefly. Karkat was still huddled in a ball, his knees to his chest, looking over them a bit. He hadn’t really moved, he showed no sign of resistance. Terezi strode over to the criminal and pointed at him, placing a hand on her hip. Karkat looked up slightly but then returned to his position.

            “Terezi?” He asked.

            “Yeah?” she replied.                             

            “I fucked up didn’t I?” Karkat huffed.

Terezi sat down in front of him. She crossed her legs and cocked her head.

            “yeah… well sorta…” Terezi sighed.

Karkat ran his hands up his face and let out a breathy exhale.

            “What happened?” Terezi asked.

Karkat gave her a sideways look.

            “He touched my horns.” He muttered.

Terezi frowned. The missing piece of this puzzle, the motive, had been revealed. Although Terezi was sure she had come to a conclusion before but now her temperament had changed.

            “Hmmm” Terezi wondered out loud.

            “Yeah?”

            “I think I understand now…” Terezi muttered.

Terezi scooted a little closer to Karkat and awkwardly patted him on the shoulder.

            “Karkat… why are you sensitive about them? Apart from the obvious” She asked.

            “I don’t know. It’s just something I hate about myself, one of the many for me but usually people only have a few…” Karkat sighed.

            “yeah… I know what you mean” Terezi mumbled looking off into the distance.

Karkat grabbed her hand and held it in his.

            “I remember when I found you there. You were laying on the floor, covered in that sticky slop. I remember how heartbreaking it was to see you like that, in such a state. I knew right there that things had been going wrong. Then you looked up me, actually looked. You believed that your blindness was the only special thing about you and that was gone. You haven’t been the same since TZ. You’ve lost yourself. Do you miss it?”

            “I want to be blind again Karkat…” she whispered.

Karkat squeezed her hand and looked where she was looking.

            “You don’t have to be blind again. You just need to find yourself” Karkat said.

            “I don’t know how”

            “See the world the way you smelt and tasted it. You will be ok.”

Terezi looked at Karkat and gave him a smile. Karkat almost smiled back, and by almost it of course means stopped frowning so much. Karkat jumped up and Terezi scrambled up after him.

            “Stay here!” Karkat said.

He scurried over to the rock and clambered over it.

            “You could have gone around it” Terezi shouted after him, laughing.

When Karkat came back he was carrying a bundle of something red. Terezi looked at it quizzically. Karkat unfolded it and Terezi’s grin spread (if that was even possible). Karkat was holding her red dragon cape. Terezi snatched it out of Karkat’s hands.

            “Oh my Gog Karkat! You’ve had this all along?” She almost squealed.

How very out of character, Karkat thought.

            “Yeah, I retrieved it from the shoot when you threw it out… I repaired this tear here too, see?” Karkat said, pointing at a sewn line on the cape.

            “Oh yeah… I ripped it didn’t I?” Terezi whispered.

She swung the cape around and fastened it at her neck. She pulled the hood over her head. She looked just like one of her scalemates.

            “Raaargh!” She said growled, swiping at Karkat.

Karkat scoffed.

            “Nice.” He muttered.

Karkat looked past Terezi and saw Kanaya running towards them. Terezi turned to greet her.

            “Raaahh Hey Kanaynay!” She said.

Kanaya pulled a face.

            “I see that Karkat has gotten that _thing_ out for you.” Kanaya muttered.

Terezi scowled.

            “Well hooo-oold on missy! This cape is the most beautiful thing ever” Terezi scoffed.

            “Egh, whatever you say Terezi”

            “Is Dave ok?” Karkat asked Kanaya, ignoring Terezi pulling faces next to him.

            “Yeah, I mean his hand isn’t bleeding as much and there doesn’t seem to be any infection.”

            “ _I_ bit him, WHY WOULD THERE BE A GODDAMN INFECTION?” Karkat shouted.

Kanaya sighed.

            “Because anyone can pass infections when they bite you, even humans” Kanaya reasoned.

Karkat huffed. Sure that was the bloody story. No, they were just trying to make him feel ok.

            “Anyway, I think Dave will be ok, he may not be able to use his hand for a few days and I think you may have scared him a bit.” She explained.

Terezi snickered. Karkat just pushed her away and patted her on the face a few times. She responded by licking his hand.

            “TEREZI STOP” Karkat scolded.

Terezi huffed and crossed her arms. Karkat crossed his arms too but returned to Kanaya.

            “I really didn’t mean to you know…” Karkat sighed.

            “I know. I’m actually surprised; it’s the most violent thing you’ve done. Most have gone on some sort of rage or killing spree but you’ve been pretty calm” She smiled.

Karkat looked at the ground.

            “I know us trolls are supposed to be violent and all but I don’t think I feel too good about this. I almost feel sorry for the dickwad” Karkat responded

Kanaya smiled

            “Well, how about we go see him yes?”


	3. Chapter 3

His name: Dave Strider, and he didn’t know how a hand could bleed that much. Karkat had bitten him; well, more than bitten. He had completely attacked him. A bit of an overreaction Dave thought. Rose had dragged him over to where the others were, it was totally embarrassing but he supposed that’s what needed to be done. Just after the time of the incident Dave was in too much shock to walk. Dave hated this. All the stuff that’s happened should have made him tough, able to withstand any attack. At the moment everyone was gathered around, well except Terezi. Dave had spotted her briefly as he was being dragged away. Rose continued to bandage Dave’s hand as he looked out into the distance. 5 months they had been here on LOMAX. After three years on an asteroid this was meant to be better. But really it wasn't. At least they traveled through dream bubbles on the asteroid. And this shit was just green and red. He supposed Dave did know how to entertain himself better than the rest. Pissing off Karkat was one of the best was to start a day. But He supposed that’s what got him here. Kanaya was sitting on a rock opposite Dave and was looking at him with concern. She was often piping up on things Rose needed to do or check.  
“It’s fine Kanaya!” Rose sighed, rolling her eyes.  
Kanaya had just suggested that rose check his heart rate for the fourth time.  
“Yeah Kanaya, Jegus!” Dave said, rolling his eyes and flipping his wrist like a sassy gay guy.  
Kanaya frowned.  
“But-“  
“No Kanaya.” Dave and rose says said in synchronization.   
Rose laughed and gave Kanaya a reassuring look to show that she wasn't angry at her.  
“Kanaya, how about you go and see if Karkat is ok?” Rose suggested.   
Kanaya nodded and walked off towards Karkat and Terezi. As Kanaya left John came and sat in her place.  
“What do you want Egbert?” Dave asked.   
John pulled a face.   
“I’m just coming to watch ‘cos I’m bored and I want to know if my bro is ok.” John laughed.   
“Right. I thought you were playing fetch with Jade.”  
“Hey, Jade does not play fetch! And we were talking.”  
“Sure sure.” Dave snickered.  
“Boys, boys you’re both pretty.” Rose interrupted.  
“I’m prettier though sis?” Dave asked.  
“No way. No come on, shirt off!” Rose said.  
John retreated looking down at the rock and covering his head with his hood.  
“Aw come on Egbert, I know you wanna look” Dave joked.   
“I’m not gay!” John objected from inside the hood.   
“You’re not fooling anyone!” Dave laughed.  
“Arrrggghhh!” John shouted, running off.   
Once again, someone came and took their place. This time it was Jade. Dave covered himself up and pretended to be shocked.  
“Oh my god, Privacy please, I didn't want you to see me like this!” Dave fake squealed.   
Jade rolled her eyes. Rose huffed in frustration and glared at Dave.  
“Dave could you not?” Rose Sighed.   
Dave laughed then looked at Jade.  
“Oh is their some type of turn system going? ‘Five bucks to see the freak’” Dave huffed.  
“Very funny Dave” Jade sighed, rolling her eyes.   
Rose continued to examine Dave, looking all over. Rose tutted.   
“lots of scratches,” She said shaking her head.   
Well of course, Dave thought. Karkat was like a cat. Rose looked up.   
“Hey guys.” She said.   
Dave turned his head. Kanaya and Karkat were striding towards them, followed by Terezi who was… Crawling?  
“Oh, hi” Dave said.   
“Hey” Karkat said awkwardly, looking down at the ground.   
Karkat walled over to the rock and sat down next to Jade.  
“Hey Karkat!” Jade smiled.  
“Hi.” Karkat mumbled.   
Rose returned to Dave.  
“Ok, Glasses off, I need to check your face.” She said, holding out her hand.  
“You can see my face just fine.” Dave snapped.  
Rose raised an eyebrow and Dave raised one back.  
“Go on, Take them off.” Rose scolded.   
Dave sighed. He slowly peeled his aviator shades from his face, keeping his eyes closed. He flinched as Rose began to touch his face.  
“Open your eyes…” Rose said.  
Dave shook his head.  
“No way…” he whispered.  
Karkat scoffed. And Dave furrowed an eyebrow. Rose allowed him to keep his eyes closed.   
“Right, Dave I think you’ll be alright now…” Rose said. Dave nodded.  
Rose Threw his Shades at him and Dave caught them in one hand without opening and eye. He slipped them onto his face and looked up exhaling. Walked over to Kanaya and whispered something in her ear, Kanaya responded by nodding. She got up and tapped Terezi on the shoulder, motioning behind them with her head. Terezi got up and they began to walk away, Jade noticed and followed them. Karkat looked back and when he saw they were gone he got off the rock and walked towards Dave. Dave moved over a bit and Karkat scrambled onto the rock awkwardly. They both turned to face each other but ended up just looking at the same place on the ground. Not a word was said for quite a while. They just sat in silence. Out of the blue Dave started chuckling to himself. Karkat looked up and saw him sitting there with his face in his hands, laughing to himself. Karkat’s lips twitched. Dave looked at him and smiled.  
“This is all pretty stupid isn't it?” Dave chuckled.   
He looked back to the ground.  
“Yeah…” Karkat sighed.   
Karkat continued to look a Dave. His eyes traced his bare skin, now adorned with Karkat’s scratches. He flinched and his eyes traveled further down to his other hand, on his lap. It was wrapped in a bandage. Probably Kanaya’s work…   
“I really did bite you hard…” Karkat frowned.  
Dave looked up in surprise, like he was about to protest, but then he looked back down.  
“Well, I suppose it was self-defense right?” Dave exhaled.  
Karkat shifted onto his knees and scooted closer to Dave. There wasn't too much space. Karkat looked into those shades, trying to see Dave’s eyes but it was no use. His hand moved to Dave’s cheek and started lightly tracing circles.   
“Karkat stop.” Dave said.   
Karkat continued.  
“Why?” Karkat asked softly.  
“This isn't normal. Normal friends don’t do this.” Dave strained.  
“Is this not an acceptable part of your human culture? I thought we were bros Dave” Karkat whispered.   
It was getting a little creepy.  
“No it isn’t. Karkat. Karkat no.”   
Karkat moved in closer and grabbed Dave’s hand. Dave felt Karkat’s breath on his face and he tried to get away. Karkat ignored him and lightly pressed a kiss to his cheek.   
“Sorry.” He whispered.   
Karkat let go of Dave’s hand. He leapt off the rock and strode away, leaving Dave alone and confused.


	4. Chapter 4

His name: Karkat Vantas. And he had fucked up major. Yes, he had bitten Dave, and yes, he had also forced a kiss to Dave’s cheek. Maybe Karkat had fooled him? By telling Dave that this sort of interaction was normal in troll culture. No fucking way was it normal. Yeah, forced kisses are common, but being intimate with your friends wasn’t. Maybe if they were moirails… Wait. What was Karkat thinking? Karkat was sitting behind his big rock thing, looking and the ground. Karkat scraped at the dirt, getting mud under his claw-like fingernails. He supposed it would be so bad being moirails with Dave… Karkat bit his lip. He couldn’t even believe he was considering such a thing. How would Dave take it? Karkat knew that humans were stupid and simple creatures. They had no such thing as moirallegiance. Was it close to being ‘human bros’? Karkat wasn’t sure. Moirallegiance was to people keeping each other grounded, protecting each other, and being there. But moirallegiance was supposed to be fate… Karkat of course, believed in no such thing. It was all such airy fairy, superstitious shit, like Gamzee and his “mOtHeRfUcKiNG MiRaClEs”.  
Was it possible that Karkat felt red for Dave? Karkat wasn’t sure… Karkat scraped at the ground some more, Gathering up lumps of grass and throwing them.   
“Karkat?”   
Karkat jumped and looked behind him. Sitting on his rock was John.  
“Eeeerrgghhhhh what do you want?” Karkat groaned.  
“I’ve come to see how you’re doing…” John said furrowing his brow.   
Karkat cocked his head.  
“Right”  
“Dave said you just apologized and walked off” John stated.  
Karkat Gave John a confused look.  
“And that’s all he told you?” Karkat asked.  
“Um yeah, did something else happen?” John questioned.  
Karkat’s brow furrowed even more. Dave had not told him? Why not?  
“No…” Karkat said slowly.  
“O-K then…”   
“Look Egbert. I didn’t mean to fucking bite him!” Karkat shot.  
John looked at him confusedly.  
“I never said you did?”  
“I know”  
John shuffled his feet awkwardly. That kid was strange.  
“Well, you’ve had a rough day; you should take a rest…” John sighed.  
“I won’t sleep John.”  
“You need to sleep Karkat.”  
“I slept yesterday.” Karkat huffed.  
John shook his head.  
“Just don’t wear yourself out ok?” John said as he hopped down from the rock and walked away.  
Karkat stuck his finger up at the retreating form. He huffed and sat back down. No way was he getting sleep tonight.  
*****************************************

Her name: Rose Lalonde and she said she had stopped but she lied. On arriving on this planet she told Kanaya that she wouldn’t drink anymore and she did mean it, for the first two weeks. She didn’t know exactly what made her snap. She was just so stressed out. At the time the best option always seems to be to the bottles. Rose sighed. A little while back Rose had found a small rock formation, almost like a cave. This is where she hid it. This was also where Rose was sitting at the moment. This cave was good because it had very little light, but rose was still able to see (well, being a seer and all…). Rose’s hand found the cool glass of a bottle and her thumb traveled up to the top. A pop sounded in the darkness as the cap came off and fell with a metallic clang. Mm Rose new this one well. It was strong; half a bottle would take away the stress and make her drunk enough, a full one would knock her out. Rose took a careful swig. The liquid was strong in taste and burned the back of her throat going down. Rose swallowed hard. She brought the bottle back up to her lips, but stopped.   
“Rose?”   
Dave was standing in the entrance of this cave. Still not wearing a shirt, but that was beside the point.   
“Oh… Hi Dave…” Rose stammered.   
She looked down in embarrassment.  
“So this is where you’ve been hiding it?” Dave sighed.  
“Please don’t tell Kanaya…” Rose whimpered.   
Dave came and sat in front of Rose. He removed his glasses slowly and opened his eyes. Rose’s face scrunched up. Dave Strider had been crying. He put his shades back on.  
“I was wondering if I could have some…” Dave whispered.  
Rose gave Dave a sad look. She sighed and passed him the bottle. Dave Took it and took a greedy swig.  
“Careful” Rose said.  
Dave just gasped and shook his head. Once the burn stopped he took another long gulp. Rose snatched the back.  
“Jegus!” Rose gasped.  
Dave looked at Rose. Rose continued to frown. She took another swig out of the bottle.  
“Dabe… what hapanedned?” Rose mumbled.   
Dave shook his head.  
“He kished me Ross.” Dave murmured.  
“Who? KK?” Rose blinked.  
“Right ‘ere” He replied, touching a spot on his cheek.   
Rose gasped and Dave took the bottle back. He drained it and threw it at the wall of the cave. It shattered and splayed small fragments of glass on them.   
“Why?” Rose asked.  
“Becase trolls do that to thierer bro-ters” Dave slurred.  
Rose handed him a smaller bottle of something weaker and popped one herself.  
“Thasht no’ Trooooo!” Rose giggled.  
Dave gave a wobbly frown.  
“Then he musht luurrrrv me then!” Dave laughed.   
He took a drink of the bottle he held in his good hand and fell back. Rose fell back next to him. Dave rolled over to face rose. He frowned.  
“Roshie, do you think KK loves me?” Dave asked.  
Rose shrugged.  
“It’s poshiple.” She sighed.   
Dave rolled over and looked back at the roof of the cave.  
“Do you thin I like Karkles?” Dave asked.  
“Do you?”   
Dave thought for a moment. Did he? Karkat was his best buddy. Karkat did bite him though… Did Dave think Karkat was attractive? Dave was unsure. He hadn’t really given it much thought. Dave certainly thought Karkat was cute. Absolutely adorable Dave thought. Dave shook his head. Dave wasn’t gay. Well not really. He made lots of jokes about it but he never actually considered that he might be even the teeniest bit homosexual. He sighed. It wasn’t an issue for trolls was it? They didn’t care about any human social taboos.  
Dave looked at Rose.  
“I don’t know…” He sighed.   
Dave’s eyelids began to fall as he looked up at the roof of the cave. He felt Rose roll over and sprawl over him in her sleep. Dave was suddenly unsure if she heard his reply. He was too fuzzy to care. Dave’s hand relaxed from the bottle as he slowly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Her name: Kanaya Maryam and she didn’t know what in heavens she had just come across. Kanaya had been suspicious of Rose’s activity for a few weeks but she in no way expected this. Kanaya kicked a bottle aside with her foot and frowned. Kanaya had thought that today was the last straw. Rose had been wondering off, hiding and lying and Kanaya could tell. So today Kanaya decided to follow her when she went off to “do something” and she was shocked at what she found. Rose was lying all over Dave, who was topless, and they were both surrounded by broken bottles. Kanaya knew she shouldn’t assume the worst but she did. Kanaya walked forwards, kicking bottles aside as she went. She sat down next to Rose and furrowed her brow. What was she was going to do? Should she wake Rose up? Kanaya sighed. She gently poked Rose’s cheek. Rose gave an almighty snort and shot up. She gave a drowsy look around the cave until her eyes met Kanaya’s.   
“Crap…” Rose said.   
“Rose…” Kanaya started.  
“Kanaya I’m so sorry I tried to not but-“  
“Rose… When were you going to tell me about you and Dave?”  
“What! Wait-“ Rose started protesting.  
Kanaya shook her head.   
“I of course new about the drinking and are in no way happy with that but I can say I didn’t expect this…” Kanaya said.  
Rose couldn’t believe this.  
“Kanaya… This isn’t-“  
“I of course would have not been so angry if you had told me…”  
“Kanaya-“  
“We could have ended this and stopped any problems and none of us would have gotten hurt-“  
“KANAYA STOP!” Rose yelled.  
Kanaya shut her mouth and stopped talking.  
“Kanaya, there is absolutely nothing going on between me and Dave!” Rose huffed.  
She held her head, the first stages of a hangover setting in.   
“It’s true.” Dave groaned.  
He half sat up, avoiding his tender hand.  
“You see?” Rose urged.  
Kanaya stood up.   
“Explain yourself then.” She spat.  
Rose hesitated, unsure on what she should say.  
“Dave has been having a hard time and he wanted to get away from that…”  
“So you started romantically seeing him?” Kanaya interrupted.  
“No! So he and I had a few drinks and talked it out.” Rose sighed.  
“Sure, ok I can accept that. But why were you all over him and why wasn’t he wearing a shirt?” Kanaya questioned.  
“Ugh I don’t know! I must have rolled over when I fell asleep!” Rose stressed.  
Kanaya started to walk off so Rose got up and grabbed her arm.  
“Kanaya, please believe me, there is nothing going on between me and Dave Strider.”   
“Besides,” Dave piped up, “That would be completely wrong, because we’re technically siblings…”   
Kanaya gave him a confused look.  
“And is that a problem?” She asked.  
“Yes!” Rose and Dave said together.  
“That’s pretty strange…” Kanaya muttered.   
Suddenly she started glaring at Dave.  
“But I suppose it wouldn’t stop some of us, There are only very few people on this planet.” She almost snarled.  
“Kanaya Stop!” Rose shot.  
She gave Kanaya a hopeful smile and lightly touched her cheek. Kanaya cocked her head at the human, giving her a sad look. A hundred words were conveyed in their gaze; Dave didn’t know what to do so he just sat up. Rose pressed a light kiss to Kanaya’s lips but instead of accepting it Kanaya turned her head.  
“Don’t kiss me Rose…” Kanaya mumbled.  
“What?” Rose whispered.  
“I said don’t kiss me. I don’t think I can take that right now.” Kanaya sighed.  
“Kanaya, I don’t understand…”   
“I don’t think… I mean I don’t know about right now Rose” Kanaya murmured.  
“What did I do?” Rose whimpered.   
Her eyes began to tear. Kanaya sighed.  
“You’ve been lying about the drinking, hiding things from me, being unreliable, distant, and now this” Kanaya sounded.  
Tears began to fall from Rose’s eyes.  
“Kanaya are you breaking up with me?” Rose croaked.  
Kanaya exhaled and stared at the blonde clutching her arm.  
“I don’t know! I just don’t want to do this anymore. We’re going to take a break for a while,” Kanaya stressed.  
“Kanaya please!” Rose whimpered.  
Kanaya shook her head.  
“Just for a bit,” Kanaya whispered.  
She shook out of Kanaya’s grip and walked out of the cave. Rose wailed.  
“KANAYA!” She screamed.   
Rose dropped to her knees and put her head in her hands and stated bawling. Dave was unsure on what to do; he sat in shock for a moment. Kanaya and Rose had just had a fight? This seemed strange to Dave. Despite his throbbing head Dave walked forward and knelt down next to Rose. He put a hand on her shoulder.  
“There there…” He urged.   
Rose let out another cry.   
“Why Dave?” Rose whimpered.   
Dave put his fingers in his hair.  
“I don’t know Rose.”  
He rubbed her shoulder as she sobbed. Shushing her and trying to get her to calm down. Rose took in a shaky breath before continuing her crying with a loud wail. Dave sighed and Pulled rose into a hug. She sobbed into his shoulder as he rubbed her back.  
“Rose you used to be so smart and witty. This problem has gotten out of control.” Dave whispered.   
Rose took in a few sharp breaths.  
“I can’t help it!” Rose bawled.  
“Well, I think it’s my duty as bro to help you stop.”  
“Dave-“  
“From now on Rose Lalonde will stop drinking!” Dave declared.


	6. Chapter 6

Your name: Davesprite and you were pretty sure that everyone had forgotten your existence, or not even thought you were in this. You also weren’t going with the same introduction format, opting for 2nd person rather than 3rd. I of course, the teller of this tale, was not going to let a character decide what perspective they’re introduction was told. I’m in control not them! Oh? What’s this? Oh. He’s sticking his finger up… Oh never mind let’s try this again!

His name: Davesprite and after a small misunderstanding he was ready to get this thing underway. You see, Davesprite had wondered off as soon as they had gotten here on this planet. And five weeks later, it was about time he should get back to where these idiots had set up camp. His disappearance had not served any purpose at all; it was all just him being a dramatic motherfucker again. Being a sprite was cool, Davesprite thought, it gave him cool powers, such as the floating, which is what he was going to do now. Davesprite floated over to the site and spread out his arms. He put his head down and snickered to himself like he was a returning hero.  
“Yes yes, I’m here motherfuckers.” Dave announced, almost triumphantly.  
When no one replied Davesprite looked up. There was none here. Well except Terezi, who seemed quite preoccupied. Davesprite sighed and went over to sit next to the troll.  
“Hey.” He said simply.  
Terezi looked up briefly before returning to whatever she was doing. Davesprite looked around to Terezi’s hands.  
“What’s that? He asked.  
Terezi held it up along with a needle and thread.  
“It’s Pyralspite! But he’s broken…” Terezi sighed.  
Davesprite cocked his head.   
“Can you fix him?”  
“I’m trying but I can’t sew…” Terezi sighed.  
“Isn’t there a sewing troll?” Davesprite asked   
“I suppose Kanaya…” Terezi muttered.  
“Get her to do it”  
“I don’t want anyone touching my Pyralspite!” Terezi snapped.   
Davesprite held his hands back in defense.  
“Ok ok! But you’re going to fuck it up if you keep going the way you’re going…” Davesprite exhaled.  
Terezi ignored him. Suddenly her head snapped left and she looked back to Davesprite.   
“I gotta go…” She whispered urgently.   
She sat the plushie on the rock and ran off toward the direction she had looked just seconds ago. Davesprite sat there confusedly. He turned his head and looked at the white and red plush dragon on the rock next to him. He shook his head and laughed. Crazy troll. Davesprite let himself fall backwards off the rock, putting his tail thing up in the air. He just lay there for a few minutes, looking up at the sky. He didn’t even bother to move when he heard footsteps coming towards him. John’s face appeared hovering over his own.  
“Yo” Davesprite said casually.  
“Hey Davesprite!” John waved.   
Davesprite looked back at John’s dorky face. He shook his head and stood up, hovering.   
“Why is no one surprised that I’m here?” Davesprite muttered.  
“You were gone?” John asked cocking his head.  
Davesprite face palmed. They didn’t even notice he was gone? Davesprite sighed and floated towards the way he came, leaving John standing there confused.  
Yes Davesprite’s part in this tale was short lived, but, such is life.


End file.
